I love you all your pieces
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Bonnie Bennett loves Kol Mikealson but what's is love? One shot!
**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries IS not mine**.

Bonnie Bennett wanted to experience love. Not the type you see in the movies where they live happily with lots of children; but the real and achievable love, the piercing steel, the one that crosses the ocean. Yes, passionate love, crazy love; the love with which they dance in the rain, the love with which you take long showers; Unconditional love, all obstacles of life can't deal with them, the love that breaks the chains of society; The love that makes you feel soft, so soft that it feels like there is no gravity on earth. It's like the smallest of the smallest planets in the universe; it's like the only planet that has the right to revolve around the sun. Yes, this love makes you stutter during sex, one that could curdle milk so hot. In fact, that love can make us push the envelope; it makes sense to us only in the most obvious solutions and yet perhaps it doesn't make sense to us at all.

Fever, the fever of life, the fever of the unknown and this hell of sex fever...

Bonnie Bennett wanted her roommate, Kol Mikealson; the most beautiful man on earth. That's the best way to describe him; no one has yet invented an adjective that could describe him. She does not want him as we want ice cream, she wants him like we want a climax... which we still try and yet we don't get, until we finally get there. The great cliff from a dream and then we jump. We jump into the unknown ... a fucking crazy pleasure that spreads through your body. She wanted her roommate so bad. She wanted to eat on his chest, sit on his face and lick every inch of his dick. She wanted to fall asleep with his fingers in her hair. It's as if Zeus himself had made the elixir of envy for him; so warm, so beautiful. How was he made to be so beautiful? Damn it, it's so unfair.

Kol Mikealson is beautiful, nice, smart and a hyper protector. The flat is a mess. Bonnie always comes home after him because he always leaves his stuffs around in random areas. She makes food when she comes back early at night and when he returns he always eats with a smile.

"Hmm… lovely. It is so good. Tasstttyyy…"he said.

Often he brings a girl; a one-night stand. Are you fucking serious!? A one-night stand? When she does it all; the cooking, cleaning and even laundry? In addition, Bonnie's sexy. Even though she does not know or does not see, she has curves where you need them, she has beautiful caramel color skin, full buttocks, cupid-bow shape lips, and the most resplendent smile in the universe. Like a "Colgate smile," you know. Yes she has all that, but, it's also what stays in her room to listen to the groans of another woman in Kol's chamber. Sometimes when she is depressed, she cries. She cries because it hurts too bad, too bad because she can't touch, can't kiss him, and can't show him that she can give him everything he wants.

Bonnie Bennett wanted love, that love for which we do not cry, the love with which all the worries of the world would fly away with one simple kiss. Love that does not force; this love does not hurt. The love that never fails, that can't be shared. A love that does not die, the love that burns on and on ...

She wanted him for his mannerisms: how he loves pancakes, how he speaks sleeping, how in the morning he walks up to the shower with his eyes closed, how he asks if she's okay when it's a bad time, how he smiles when he watches horror movies, how he puts his pencil behind his ear when he works, how he mimes playing the guitar when he listens to rock... how he kisses her on the cheek when she is sick, how his muscular body shines when he gets out of the shower, how he smiles.

But he seems to not love her, so why the hell? Because she is black? No, it is not like that. Or because he sees her as a little sister...? Maybe worse, he does not notice her at all. Kol is all she wants; what she deserves ...Her beginning and her end; Her desert and her ocean.

Kol Mikealson wanted sex, not sex for one night. Sex: every day, morning, noon and evening. Sex that lasts a long time, the sex that makes them feel good; gender based and one that revitalizes at the same time. He wanted sex yesterday, today, and tomorrow.

Too paradoxical? Let me explain ... he wanted sex with Bonnie. Sex in the closet, in the shower, sex on the night stand, sex on the fridge, sex on the microwave, hell he wanted sex on the floor, walls and even the ceiling. He just wanted sex with Bonnie, but not for an evening, forever. He wanted her when she was sprawled on the couch with these shorts that say "come on and fuck me," he wanted her when she sang Beyonce in the shower, he wanted her when she ate her Cheerios and milk drops running down her chin, he wanted her when she did the laundry, he even wanted her when she was crying (he did not know why that mattered.) He did not know she was crying for him when he was sleeping with others, when he did not come home at night, when she was "too cute" or when she needed sex.

Bonnie Bennett could not bear to live with him anymore, she could not stand it. She was more beautiful than sexy, she did not want to sleep with him or live the passionate love with him ... in the end she just wanted to be in his arms just a minute, just for a minute.

She's gone, he found another roommate, but it was not His Bon-Bon, it was not her, none of the women he has slept with or lied with. They will never be her. It can't go on, she cut ties and he does not know why. He does not know why for the love of fuck. He needs a projector and an observatory for NASA to realize she loves him, damn it. But he realizes months later when her friend Caroline could not keep her Barbie mouth shut. He regretted so much, they had 3 years' experience as his roommate and she loved him the whole time. Asshole!

He ran into the street like a madman. He knows... He knows she's eating at the Chinese restaurant when she is depressed, he knows she will go tonight. When he gets there he sits and waits.

Bonnie enters the restaurant but she did not come alone; she's with a guy. A drop dead gorgeous- Fuck, he regrets it. How will it do any good to tell her he loves her? It doesn't. He approaches her, she sees it, they see it ... and he gently kisses her, all these years, all these months, all this frustration, all this love… He pulls her in for a kiss; He kisses her and she kisses him back.

He is her hero, her husband, her friend, her soul-mate, her perfection, her one and only, her path to happiness, her heart, her soul and her life. It's all she ever wanted, everything she ever expected. Here they are and he kisses her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said.

"Now, Bon-Bon, we must go and have sex" he said, smiling, as she smiled wider and they walk out the door. They will not get married right away, they will not have many children, and they will not live happily until the end of time but, they will love each other passionately for years ... and they will have a lot of hot sex sessions.

"What the fuck!?" Damon said angrily, he remained empty-handed in the restaurant with lots of fortune cookies. Hopefully he lives the same love.

 **Reviews :-)**


End file.
